Vent registers are normally fitted to the outlets of forced-air heating and cooling systems. Conventional vent registers are typically simple metal, plastic, or wood grates which direct the airflow in a generally upward direction, sometimes with a degree of dispersion being imparted by the vanes of the diffuser. Many situations exist, however, in which it would be desirable to deflect the airflow in a more horizontal direction, either temporarily or on a permanent basis. For example, vent outlets are frequently located adjacent the walls of a room, so that the air flows generally upwardly therefrom. In some circumstances, however, it is desirable to direct the airflow more toward the center of the room, or toward a particular location, such as a chair or seating area. Furthermore, it frequently happens that a sofa, chair, or other piece of furniture is placed against the wall in front of or above the vent register, so that airflow is impeded or misdirected.
One device which is commonly employed in an attempt to redirect the airflow consists of a curved plastic deflector structure which is mounted to a vent register by means of magnets which are attached to the base of the structure. Devices of this type enjoy the advantage of simplicity, but are in many respects unsatisfactory in service. Firstly, the device is easily displaced or kicked off of the register due to the weak mounting which is provided by the magnets, and the flimsy structure is easily broken and tends to become dirty very quickly. Moreover, the mounting magnets are useless with the plastic vent registers which are becoming increasingly common in new construction.
A number of somewhat more ingenious devices have been proposed for redirecting the airflow from a forced-air vent. However, these devices exhibit a number of other deficiencies, particularly for use in a modern dwelling. For example, the devices which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 848,758 (Meibeier) and 1,691,285 (Helms) are both of multi-plate steel construction, replete with sliding joints, springs, operating chains, and so forth. Not only is this form of construction uneconomical and unsightly, it is given to unacceptable levels of wear and damage over an extended period of use. Moreover, both of these devices share a significant drawback in the manner in which the deflection structure is deployed; in particular, both devices employ an arcuate deflection assembly which extends from the rearward edge of the vent and curves upwardly and forwardly toward the intended direction of airflow As a result, the devices are incapable of redirecting the airflow in a horizontal direction without the back shield being pretty much fully extended, which is simply not possible in many cases; for example, in many situations the register may be positioned beneath a sofa or other piece of furniture which provides insufficient clearance to allow such extension. Moreover, these structures deflect the entire airflow in the direction of the discharge opening, and the operator is not provided with the option of diverting a portion of the airflow while permitting the balance to continue in its initial direction, e.g., in a generally upward direction above the register. Still further, from an aesthetic standpoint, the appearance of the extensible and telescoping deflector assemblies of these devices may best be described as "obtrusive" for a modern home environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,403 (Marotta) discloses what appears to be essentially a modern equivalent of the earlier devices, and this particularly resembles that which is disclosed in the Helms '285 patent. In particular, the Marotta device features first and second telescoping, arcuate panels or sheets 20, 22 which extend from the rearward edge of the register. With the possible exception of aesthetic qualities, this device exhibits the same drawbacks as those which have been described above. Moreover, the unsupported arcuate plastic panels make for a flimsy and easily damaged structure when in the deployed configuration.
A somewhat different device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,657 (Opoka). This discloses a collapsible air register cover having pleated, accordion-like structures at each end, which expand to allow the cover to pivot upwardly in response to forced air flowing through the register. The primary purpose of the device is to close off the vent when air is not flowing, in the interest of cleanliness and energy savings, although it also diverts the direction of the airflow. The Opoka device exhibits a number of deficiencies similar to those which have been discussed above, including the fact that the entire airflow is diverted and there is no possibility of a partial deflection of the flow. Moreover, the structure (which is described as being constructed of "space age plastics" and "a super lightweight material . . . such as Mylar") is suspect from the standpoint of durability.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an economical and durable vent register for providing partial or complete deflection of the airflow into a selected, generally horizontal direction. Furthermore, there exists a need for a device which can achieve such deflection in circumstances where the vertical clearance is restricted by furniture or other obstructions. So further, there is a need for such a device which is easily and quickly adjustable by an operator, and which is resistant to damage when in its deployed configuration.